


10 Questions

by newlolly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sanji, I hope it's good, Love, M/M, Therapy Mention, This Is Sad, i was really inspired, im sorry, it's 2 am and I just finished this, this is my first beginning to end one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:46:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlolly/pseuds/newlolly
Summary: "Number 7: Why did you two break up?"





	10 Questions

Everyone had said that Zoro was not a one woman – or man in this case – type of guy. He was madly in love with someone back home, they told Sanji. He just likes sex. He knows his body is just too good to resist.

That didn’t stop Sanji from falling deeply in love with the brute.

Just like everyone said, the end did come. Losing Zoro was the hardest thing Sanji experienced. Day by day, Sanji followed through the motions. He would drive home, walk into his lonely apartment, and crawl into the empty bed. He’d clutch his own chest, feeling Zoro all around him. Sanji would cry, and the water works were always the same. He would hold onto Zoro’s pillow, the scent fading every day. Sanji hurt. His chest caved in, his eyes stung from the tears shed. His heart was physically heavy from being broken in two.

Sanji didn’t know what to do with himself. He was hurting, and all his friends knew it.

The flame of determination had burned out.

The break up took Sanji by surprise. Zoro had packed his things, mumbling something about being too in love. He said he was scared. Said they had different personalities. Zoro even went as far as to say he was not gay anymore. Their relationship was like a bright firework, but it was so short and so loud, Sanji did not know what to do.

He begged Roronoa to say. But Zoro shook his head goodbye, and planted a kiss on Sanji’s cheek, right on top of the streaming waterfalls of tears.

Zeff suggested Sanji see a therapist, and Sanji obliged. He had ignored all his friends for so long, pushing them out, yelling at them, and feeling broken, so anything would be better. Most his friends did not come around anymore, most not bothering to see Sanji at all. On the rare occasion, one of his friends would text to see if he was free, and Sanji would ignore.

Going anywhere meant he could run into Zoro. Seeing his friends meant they might tell him what the green-haired swordsman was up too.

Sanji tried to see the therapist Zeff suggested. He went twice a week, because a stranger listening to his problems was better than being completely alone. The therapist said a lot of nonsense. Sanji needed to heel. Sanji needed to learn to let go.

After a few weeks of therapy, she wanted to try something new. She suggested that Sanji keep a note book. Every day, for the next ten days, she gave him a list of prompts. She encouraged Sanji – at least, that was the word she used – to answer one question each day.

“One word is better than nothing,” she told him, handing him the bound notebook. “One word is one step closer to heeling.”

The therapist said she would see him again in ten days to see his progress. “Don’t be afraid,” she said in a quiet, caring tone. “Any details you disclose are between you and I.”

Sanji had smiled at her, but none of this made him feel better. It never did.

**1\. Describe your ex, physically. Describe what he looked like. Include 1 negative, and 1 positive.**

Sanji cursed at the paper, before picking up his pen. Describe Roronoa Zoro physically? Was this woman nuts? Did she understand what he looked like?

_He had green hair. It was ugly, but also charming. Only he could have a hair of moss, like that. It was not soft, but spiky, like running your hair through actual grass. Sometimes I would do just that, run my hands through his hair and pretend that it was grass, and we would laugh about it._

Sanji looked at his scribbly handwriting, brushing the tears out of his eyes. Writing about Zoro was a lot easier than he expected. It allowed him to relive the memories, and truly cry.

_He was muscular. I could run my hand down his chest for hours. It was firm, but firm in a teddy bear sort of way. His whole body was muscular and defined, like a body builder, but he still moved with a grace of a dancer. He had scars too. One on his eye, one on each leg, and a large X across his tattered muscles. They feel weird, and I liked to touch them a lot. His eyes were a perfect shade of hazel and they glimmered in the sun. They used to glimmer when he talked about me._

Sanji put the pen down. He couldn’t do it anymore. He curled up in one of Zoro’s dirty shirts, which was starting to smell of Sanji’s cigarette smoke, and fell asleep.

**2\. What do you miss about your ex?**

Question 2 was hard, and Sanji had not expected it. He was tired after a day of working at the Baratie. Zeff had run him back and forth, and Sanji felt like he might have been worked harder since the breakup, because Zeff needed Sanji’s spirits to stay up.

_I miss everything. I told Zoro my past for the first time. He held me when I told him. He comforted me. He held me when it stormed. He made slurping noises at me to explain he was turned on. He lived with me for two months and it made my life so much easier. I was never alone._

_I feel like Zoro understood me. He was like a missing puzzle piece. He fit the edges I was missing. He made me comfortable and help me forget my loneliness. He stopped me from self-harming again and again._

_I gave my virginity to him. I cried afterwards, and he held me tight, he promised me he would never leave. I miss his empty promises._

Day 2 was over. Sanji turned the light off, and fell asleep, tears pouring out of his eyes.

**3\. What don’t you miss about your ex?**

Early in the morning, Sanji racked his brain. What did he not miss about Zoro?

_I hate him for leaving me, and that’s what I do not miss. I feel like he lied to me, because he promised me he would stay. He would kiss my forehead, and whisper my name, and cup my chin in his hand and promise to never leave. It was like they were all empty promises._

_Zoro drink a lot. A LOT. He was never drunk because his tolerance was so high. Wait – scratch that. He was always drunk, but never sloppy drunk, because his tolerance was so high. His emotions were out of whack because he couldn’t handle anything unless he had a strong liquor in his system. His emotions were subdued. He made most his decisions in this state, and it always turned out ill for him._

_Zoro would always get lost. It was cute, like a puppy, but you can only handle it for so long. If I tell you to go to the store, it shouldn’t take four hours! Even if you do come home with handpicked flowers…_

Sanji stopped writing. He couldn’t hate Zoro. These were all small complaints. Zoro was a puppy dog. Who could hate a puppy dog?

**4\. What are you looking for in your next partner?**

_A woman,_ Sanji scribbled on the paper, barely awake. He had gone out drinking with Nami and Robin, and everything they did was charming and lovely. They were beautiful, tender, nice woman. He was slightly tipsy has he scrawled the last sentence onto the paper.

_With big boobs, and a bigger heart._

**5\. In what ways were you a better person around your ex?**

The music played lightly in the background. Sanji had the evening off, because Friday’s were usually date night. Zeff had not changed his schedule yet, and Sanji didn’t complain. Friday night at the baratie could be unbearable.

Sanji was tired of wallowing in pity. Sure, he missed Zoro, and his heart was a heavy weight in his chest. Maybe it was the journals, or maybe his brain was healing, but tonight, Sanji took time to himself. He made himself a light shrimp salad for dinner, had some extra wine, and cozied up in Zoro’s shirt to write the journal entry. He wanted this one to be better than last nights, which was almost illegible.

_I guess so. Zoro took away a lot of my pain. He taught me what was acceptable. He taught me it was okay to miss people, and to stop fearing loneliness. He taught me about responsibility of others. I learned emotion. Zoro also taught me to have trust in my friends. In that way, I was a better person._

_For the first time in my life, I was able to forget my childhood. The nightmares stopped, so I functioned better during the day._

Sanji sighed. Was there not more to their relationship then a little bit of history?

He took a sip of wine. The last thing he needed this therapist to think was that he was an alcoholic.

**7\. In what ways did your ex make you a worse person?**

_I was never a worse person around him,_ Sanji wrote. He stared at the words for a long time while rattling his brain.

_I was angry._

_I used a lot of inflammatory expressions._

_I was no longer guarded._

_I loved him._

Sanji burst out crying. He thought this assignment was supposed to help, and here he was, half way through, staring at his cell phone. Zoro had called today, and Sanji avoided the call. He spent the rest of the day fantasizing about the man.

 _I can’t take back the love I gave him,_ he wrote. _I listened to my heart, but not my head._

**7\. Why did you two break up?**

Sanji was so done with writing in this notebook. The questions were supposed to help him, right? Make him think about the ups and downs of the relationship and come to terms with the ending. Overall, Sanji was not feeling better. He was reliving some of the most horrid moments of his life.

_There was no specific reason why we broke up. I returned home from work and changed out of my typical suit. I was wearing one of Zoro’s white v-necks and a pair of underwear I’d rather not talk about. The outfit would usually have Zoro drooling as he walked in the door. I knew he’d be home soon, so I waited patiently._

_He didn’t show up to almost two am. He was plastered. Zoro did not say anything to me. He woke me up from the couch, mumbling and slurring words. He tripped over his own feet a few times. I got him to sit down on the couch and passed him some water. He took a few sips, the whole time staring at me. He let go of a few tears._

_He told me – this is going to hurt. And then he got up. He wondered around with a duffel bag, moving the little bit of things out of our apartment._

_We are different people - he had slurred a few times._

_I’m love you too much, and I’m terrified – Zoro said._

_And, as a last resort, when I was down on my knees and begging him to stay, he turned to me and told me he might not be gay. And honestly? I do not know what to do. I wasn’t gay either till I met him._

_I’ve tried to think about why he might have left. He was always open about problems, had there been another girl, I think Zoro would tell me. Scratch that, no… come to think of it – I do not know anything about Zoro or his past, but he knows everything about me._

_We broke up, because Zoro was too scared to tell me his own secrets._

Sanji stared at the page. Writing this down on paper was weird. Was it true?

Quite possibly.

**8\. When did you first realize you guys were headed toward a break-up?**

As much as Sanji wanted to pretend they weren’t working, these questions were digging deep into his brain.

Every night, writing in the journal was becoming routine. He would drive straight home, shower, put on any of Zoro’s clothes or hug is pillow, and write.

Tonight had been different. Sanji was at Luffy’s, when a certain green-haired ex showed up to see Ace. Sanji avoided Zoro’s eyes, thanking Luffy, and tried to slip out the door sight unseen. Unluckily, the door was loud, causing Zoro to turn around and notice Sanji for the first time. His face lit up, and then fell. He gasped slightly and turned around to face Ace again. Sanji held his breath the entire time.

Why was everything so complicated? He didn’t have an answer to this question, but his therapist expected something.

_I saw Roronoa Zoro today. He looked handsome as ever. He barely noticed me, and when he did, his face lit up before falling again. Luffy told me – in his words – “I talked to your man and he told me everything.” I tried not to talk to Luffy about it, because who knows what information was true in that._

_I don’t know if I would have ever noticed the break up coming, and I don’t think Zoro would have either. I saw his face, and call me crazy, he seemed excited to see me at first._

_What do you think? Do people have other reasons to break up with people?_

Sanji’s phone pinged from across the room, for a singular text.

“I miss you, -Z.”

Sanji stared at the text, and then back at the open notebook in front of him.

 _Do you text I miss you just for sex, or because you mean it?_ He wrote.

**9\. What was sex like with your ex?**

The first time they had ever had sex, Sanji was scared. Rumor had it that Zoro had fucked many people before, both woman and men, not that Zoro would ever say. Sanji, on the other hand, had no such luck, and was a clean little angel. He spent a lot of time on google, reading about gay sex and precautions.

“Zoro, I’m scared.”

“It’s okay,” he hummed into Sanji’s ear, rubbing his hands on his lower back. Sanji was blindfolded, and Zoro was leading him to a special room, where they would be… doing it for the first time. Zoro’s touch was magical on Sanji’s back. He felt relieved to feel the nerves leave his system.

Sanji stared in wonder when the blindfold was revealed. His own bedroom had candles around the room, lit. Rose petals covered the bed, and polaroid pictures of them covered the floor. Sanji had many questions, but it all could wait. He was so in love.

Zoro had been gentle. He explained everything he was doing, and for their first time, he let Sanji top first. Sanji didn’t last very long, for Zoro’s asshole was tight. They switched, and for the first time, Sanji found out what sex really felt like.

They had collapsed next to each other, murmuring I love you’s into the candlelight.

 _Gentle. Just rough enough,_ Sanji wrote. _I always felt loved, and not a lot of people can say that._

His handwriting looked like chicken scratch, and there definitely was not enough on the page. This lady wasn’t supposed to be his sex ed teacher, but his therapist.

Sanji picked up his phone and did something risky.

“I miss you too -Cook.”

**10\. What did you do today?**

_Today, it has been two months since Roronoa broke up with me. I miss Z more than I could ever imagine. I also had the day off, because day would have been our 1 year anniversary, and we had big plans. It’s only the morning, and so far, I have laid in bed wearing his t-shirt. The last one that has his scent. I know it will be gone soon, and I will have to stop wallowing. But today would have been our one year._

_I asked my father, Zeff, what I should do today. I asked him to work, but he told me he would not have a mopey chef in his kitchen._

_So, what have I done today? Look at our pictures. Made myself breakfast for two, by accident. Had a cup of coffee. And stayed in this bed._

_Oh journal, I hope this day gets better._

Sanji closed his journal and turned over in his bed. He was depressed enough to sleep, and some sleep would be nice.

**11.**

Sanji rolled over, feeling the afternoon sun coming through the window and resting on his neck. His eyelids fluttered. Something was different this time.

Zoro’s scent was strong. He pulled the t-shirt up to his nose, but the scent seemed to fade. That’s when his body woke up, and everything came crashing down at once.

Zoro’s arm was wrapped around Sanji’s waste, the big calloused hands holding his even thinner body.

Zoro’s body was wearing plaid pajama pants, and nothing else, and pressed right up against Sanji’s sleeping back side.

“Zoro-” Sanji whispered. “Why are you here?”

The grip around his waste got stronger, and Zoro pulled him in for a tighter cuddle.

“Zoro,” Sanji pleaded. Maybe the journal had helped, because for once, he wanted answers. “Do not leave me in the dark.”

“Cook,” Zoro grunted.

“Please,” Sanji said. He pushed Zoro’s strong grip off of him and turned to face his oaf of an ex-boyfriend. “Tell me.”

“I was stupid, okay,” Zoro said. “I stayed at Luffy’s. I was afraid. I’ve never fallen in love before. I was drinking a lot. I never thought I’d spend my time with you.”

Sanji was starting to cry. “I gave you everything.”

The hurt expression that crossed Zoro’s face only caused Sanji to cry harder. “Baby, please stop crying. I don’t deserve you, I know. It’s just, after I gave you my virginity, and we seemed like we were getting so serious…”

Tears strolling down his face, Sanji interrupted in coughs. “Your… virginity…?”

“Yeah, that’s what I said,” Zoro said, beginning to ramble.

“You were a virgin?”

Zoro nodded, his own cheeks becoming puddles for tears. “Ace cursed me everyday for leaving you, but my pride would not let me come back baby.”

Sanji let Zoro talk, and let Zoro hold him, while he cried.

“Sanji, listen,” Zoro said, stroking his lower back for comfort. “I am in love with you. I gave you my virginity, which was a biggest secret. The last person I loved this much, I lost. I’m scared. I don’t know how to function with out you. When I saw you at Luffy’s, I had never been happier. The glimpse of you made me feel less dead inside.”

Sanji nodded.

“I’m sorry,” Zoro said. “I read what you wrote while you were sleeping.”

Sanji nodded, choking through his sobs.

“I added something,” Zoro said, pulling away from Sanji to pick up the notebook from the bed side table.

 _I came back to Sanji today,_ Zoro had wrote. _I told him I’m a dumbass moss head, and begged for him to take me back. I don’t deserve this angel. Do you think he will get back together with me?_

Sanji took the pen.

_Y E S._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I was feeling very angsty. I have to take buses with the program I am in, and the buses are very long. I have been reading a lot of Sanji and Zoro fanfiction, and felt I needed to add my own one shot. Speaking of which, if you know anything good to read while I am on the bus, send it my way. I love the ZoSan stories on this website, and they get my own head reeling so much,  
> Let me know what you think, about the idea, the story itself, and the ending.


End file.
